superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dunces and Dragons (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Dunces and Dragons" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Tim Hill |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Dani Michaeli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Dunces and Dragons" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Electronic British Voice, King, Leech, Narrator, Man Peasant, Dirty Bubble |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Hunchback |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidly, Man Peasant, SpongeBob Doppelganger |- |'Clancy Brown' |King Krabs, Dungeon Master |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Dark Knight |- |'Lori Alan' |Princess Pearl |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Queen, Audience Member, Woman Peasant |- |'Mr. Lawrence (uncredited)' |Planktonamor |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Seahorse, Attendant, Knight, Squire, Guard |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'John Rhys-Davies' |Man Ray |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaidman |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacleboy |- |'Sofie Zamchick' |Linny the Squirrel |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond John Magness Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood |- |'Character & Prop Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Alex Schaefer |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Dunces and Dragons" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |James Novak |- |'Grip' |Phil Allard |- |'Key Grip' |Ne'e Le'au |- |'Grip' |Bud Balani |- |'2nd Set Dresser' |Michael Triant |- |'Set Dresser' |Walt Strom |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Morgan Hay Seamus Walsh Kathleen Lolley Cesar Romero John Ramsey Jonathan Silsby Mark Caballero |- |'Linnie Written by' |Josh Selig |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Squidly Songs' |Written by Steven Banks, Zeus Cervas, Erik Wiese Composed by Andy Paley Performed by Rodger Bumpass |- |'G.I. Joe Sigma 6' |Written by Zeus Cervas, Andy Paley, Tom Kenny, Steven Banks Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Sofie Zamchick |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Andy Paley Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}